Deoxys Quest
by Red One1223
Summary: What had started out as an 'ordinary' day had lead one insane Pokemon on a quest for Tacos. Will he find the food that he seeks? Will he get the girl of his dreams? And will he annoy the -bleep- out of everyone? Read, Find Out, and Review!
1. Chapter 1

One day, well one EARTH day…I don't know how long one of those days would be wherever the hell Deoxys comes from so we just leave it at that, the said alien Pokemon from a previous fanfic that this author did was flying thru space, minding his own business until he realized something:

"I NEED TACOS!" he shouted, quickly rushing back to Earth, and crashing landing into a playground. The human children screamed and ran off in fear as the alien Pokemon sat up and shook himself clean of dust. "WHAZZUP HUMANS?!"

"ALIENS!" a random kid with glasses and black hair shouted. "THEY'RE REAL LIKE THAT ZIM KID!" (Whoops wrong show!)

"I CAME IN THE NAME OF TACOS!" Deoxys explained as he raised his arms up.

"Oh look the foreign exchange student," a teacher said, coming up to the Pokemon and somehow grabbed his ear, if he had one, and started to drag him inside the school.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL LADY?!" Deoxys yelled in pain as he was dragged off.

"No time and watch your mouth! It's time for school and we're having Tuna Surprise for lunch!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he was forced into the classroom. He looked around and paled, if that was possible, and gapped, if that was also possible, at the site. There were humans, and they were….STUDYING! _"The humans have made torture devises for their own young ones…and I'm stuck in it too! NO!"_ he thought as he trembled in fear.

"Hey look it's a nervous new kid!"

"Maybe he's cold!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE'S AN ALIEN?!"

"SHUT UP WHAT'S-YOUR-FACE!" all the students, including the teacher yelled at the poor boy who was stuck on this show rather than on his original show.

"I gotta get out of here!" Deoxys muttered, trying to leave through the door, but then was stopped by the teacher from earlier…only this time she got a shotgun.

"What…do you think….you're…GOING?" she asked, making the shotgun aimed at his head as she said the last part of the question. She cocked the shotgun to make her point that she was serious about blowing the Pokemon's head off if he tried to leave. Deoxys quickly retreated back into the classroom. "Yeah that's what I thought you –bleep-."

"…is she always like that?" the Pokemon asked, now afraid of the shotgun-wielding human.

"After the ninja teacher that we had before died yes," one of the students answered.

Deoxys just blinked and made his way over to an empty seat even though he could've just flown out of the classroom but was too 'distracted' by something else. He was staring at the young female teacher with her long flowing black hair and bright green eyes and "BOOBIES!" he shouted for the whole classroom, and maybe the school, to hear.

Deoxys heard an awkward silence as he stopped his last exclaim. Even the teacher stared at him, her and her "Boobies?" he asked, raising his hand.

"…Principal's office…now…" she said, pointing out the door. A groan came from outside the door, the insane teacher from earlier wanting to blow someone's head off.

Deoxys silently cheered and ran out of the room and down a hall randomly. "WHEE!" he screamed as he went around and round and round and round…he basically did this for like for what seemed like hours, when it was actually like 2 minutes, until a door was slammed opened, causing Deoxys to crash into it.

"GET INTO THE –BLEEP-ING OFFICE!" Ms. Takamura, as she will now be called, yelled at him.

"BO-"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO GET THAT TEACHER TO SHOOT YOU?"

"EEP!" he squeaked as he ran for the office. The alien pokemon calmly (he can be CALM?!) walked into the principal's office and squeaked with joy as he saw who it was. "RAYQUAZA!" he said, tackling the green dragon Pokemon.

"GET THE –BLEEP- OFF OF ME!" Rayquaza yelled, throwing Deoxys off of him. "And I thought I told you to never come back!"

"You said not to come back and annoy you…but you can't punish me because I didn't even know you would be here!" Deoxys stated proudly.

"…what do you want?"

"Well Tacos for one thing…and to date the Ms. Boobies!" Deoxys said.

"…who?"

"The teacher I was forced to stay with and she sent me here cause I didn't say Ms.!"

"…I think you mean Ms. Takamura."

"No I'm pretty sure it's Ms. Boobies!"

"She's so not going to fall for you or your human form-OOPS!"

"Human form? I HAVE A HUMAN FORM??? Teach me, teach me, teach me how to get to it!"

"No way."

"Please?"

"What good is it if I teach you that? You'll find more ways to annoy me that way!"

"But think of all the stuffs I can that I can do to annoy everyone else!" Deoxys with a grin on his face, if the happy look was considered a grin.

"…Just go annoy everyone OUTSIDE and AWAY FROM THIS SCHOOL," Rayquaza sighed, a claw on his face.

"Sweet! I'll annoy them then come back to annoy you to help me turn into a human! To the cafeteria!" Deoxys proclaimed as he rushed off to the cafeteria. There was some crashes and glass breaking before the alien Pokemon called out, "I'm ok, but I don't think the trophies are along with the china plates!"

"Oi…it's going to be a LONG day…" Rayquaza sighed once more as he took a sip of some coffee…before spitting it out. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR SIX SPOONS WORTH OF SUGAR IN MY COFFEE! I ONLY ASKED FOR ONE!"

A red-head secretary who was typing all of this up turned to the audience. "Ain't I a stinka?" Red giggled as her fanfic was going according to plan. "Read and Review and I might update…"


	2. Chapter 2

Deoxys was standing in front of two double doors, wearing an army helmet and possibly army camouflage clothes…how he managed to find any in his sizes is beyond me and I'm writing this insanity! "This is it…the ultimate battlefield…"

A young boy who was dressed up in what he was wearing stood next to him. "Am I going to die?"

"…Depends on my mood…so I'm thinking you're pretty lucky."

"Oh."

"…now get the battering ram! We charge in 10 seconds!" Deoxys told the boy who we shall now call Tim.

"We don't have one."

"Well crap…" Deoxys sighed, trying to think of what to use to break through the defenses. "…remember what I just said about my mood?"

"Y-yes?"

"It just changed," Deoxys said.

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the doors, little children were happily eating their lunch…that they managed to bring home from school, thank their parents! Do you even know what the hell are in those Tuna Surprises…yeah me neither but it can never EVER be good. Anyways they were all happy when all of sudden the foreign exchange student, a.k.a. the alien, a.k.a. Deoxys charged through the room holding the battering ram, a.k.a. a small boy, a.k.a. Tim.

"IT'S OVER 9000!!!!" the strange alien Pokemon yelled, as he then went through a wall, going across the street, where everyone then started hearing crash noises, cars honking, and the occasional 'OH MY GOD HE'S DEAD!' screams.

Ms. Takamura and the crazy shotgun wield teacher walked into the room, calmly as they could just as Deoxys crashed through the wall again, now aimed at the kitchen. The battering ram was screaming his head off as Deoxys kept going, never once stopping until the teachers caught his eye.

Deoxys screeched to a stop, and the boy was sent flying into the kitchen. He stopped for two reasons: One, he wanted to live and Two, was the other obvious thing if you guys paid attention to the last chapter.

"What the –bleep- did you just do?" Ms. Takamura asked, looking sternly at him.

Several LONG seconds went by before Deoxys came up with a simple answer. "I was sent to the front lines and the general was like, 'Dude, you gotta save us,' and I was like, 'Why should I?' and he was like 'Because the Tunas holding the hotdogs hostages' and then I was like 'NO! NOT THE TACOS!' and then he continued to say that if I were to save the tacos I would save the world!"

"…Ms. Sho, could you pleas-"

"I'm sorry but who?" Deoxys asked confused.

"Her," Ms Bo-I mean Takamura said, pointing at the other teacher. "She's Ms. Sho T.G. Un."

"…o-k…"

"Anyways could you please pull out a-"

"Way ahead of you!" Ms. Sho said, pulling out the shotgun, and aiming at Deoxys, who pulled Tim out from somewhere and started to use him as a bodyguard.

"NO NOT THAT! I MEAN THE FREAKING FLASHLIGHT!"

"…dang," Ms. Sho grumbled as she pulled out the flashlight.

"Now to see if he's high or anything."

"What?! I'm not high! I'm tall!" Deoxys protested.

"…on second thought, let's just leave before something weirder happens…" Ms. Takamura sighed.

"Like what?" Ms. Sho muttered, putting the shotgun away.

"Like the readers of this fanfic gives us ideas," Deoxys proclaimed. Everyone just stopped what they were doing and stared at the alien. "…um…READ AND REVIEW AND FAST!" he quickly yelled before running off with Tim to Arceus/God knows where.


End file.
